TRAIN
by babenedict
Summary: Semoga nasib sialku bisa mempertemukanku kembali denganmu, Gongju-ssi. YUNJAE. One shot yang akan dibikin series, perhaps? Latarnya di Jakarta. AU


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this wicked imagination :p**

**A YunhoxJaejoong Fanfiction by yariru**

**Copyright © yariru, 2015**

* * *

**TRAIN**

_Semoga nasib sialku bisa mempertemukanku kembali denganmu, Gongju-ssi._

* * *

_Gongju-ssi._

* * *

Kalau saja Jung Yunho waktu itu mau menuruti segala permintaan ayahnya—termasuk menikahi putri dari keluarga Yuk dan bla bla blanya—pasti hidupnya tak akan berakhir jadi begini. Ayahnya tak akan marah padanya dan dia tidak akan di deportasi ke negara antah berantah begini olehnya. Sebenarnya Yunho pernah datang ke negara ini, lebih tepatnya ke pulau Bali, saat merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Tapi itu 'kan sudah hampir dua belas tahun yang lalu dan murni hanya liburan ke sana!

Maksud ayahnya pasti, pastilah baik. Karena orang tua itu selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, termasuk ayahnya yang ingin Yunho-nya kelak menganggantikan dirinya saat sudah tua nanti. Tapi kalau harus—Yunho kutip dari ucapan ayahnya tiga haris sebelum di usir dari mansionnya ke sini—_'memimpin ekspansi perusahaannya di salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara yang paling kaya bahan tambangnya'_ Yunho mana sanggup! Bisa sedikitpun bahasanya saja tidak! Mendengarpun belum pernah!—eh sebenarnya pernah sih, kata 'nasi goreng'. Tapi itu nama makanan 'kan?

Ya, ya, Yunho memang bisa, mampu dan fasih berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, bahasa internasional. Enam tahun tinggal di DC dan puluhan tahun bersahabat dengan Park Yoochun mau tak mau membuatnya terbiasa. Tapi hey, apa gunanya kau fasih berbahasa Inggris kalau orang disekitarmu, disini, di kota yang katanya metropolitan ini bahkan petugas pelayanan umumnya saja hanya tau _yes or no_?! Sama saja dengan kau bertanya arah pada semut!

Untungnya masalah makanan, disini banyak restoran korea yang lumayan enak. Jadi setidaknya, dia tidak akan kurus—walaupun jadi sedikit gila—disini.

_-YJ-_

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak dia sampai di kota ini. Jakarta. Ibukota negara Indonesia. Namun baru kali ini Yunho yang katanya keren dan tampan dan seksi ini merasakan namanya neraka dunia.

Hari ini hari pertamanya bekerja secara resmi di salah satu anak cabang perusahaan Jung Mining Ltd. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia sudah sempat menengok bakal tempatnya bekerja—tentu diantar supir pribadinya yang dia boyong langsung dari rumahnya sana—di salah satu daerah pusat bisnis kota Jakarta. Namun tidak, Yunho tidak akan membahas tempat kerjanya itu sekarang. Tempatnya bagus, kok. Selera Abeojinya _banget _dan Yunho suka suka saja. Yang Yunho mau keluhkan adalah kemacetannya!

Sungguh, kemacetan disini sangat tak masuk akal! Masa dari kantor ke apartemennya yang terletak di pinggir kota Jakarta ini sampai butuh waktu empat jam! Padahal kata Pak Lee—supirnya itu—mereka sudah lewat jalur bebas hambatan, jalan tol atau apalah itu namanya. Sebelah mananya yang bebas hambatan! Dan padahal lagi, waktu mereka berangkat ke kantornya sekitar jam sebelas siang, tak sampai dua jam mereka sudah sampai. Waktu pulang dua kali lipat dari waktu berangkat? Kenyataan menggelikan macam apa ini, hey?

Usut punya usut, setelah Pak Lee bertanya-tanya kepada sesamanya—terimakasih Tuhan untung supirnya ini bisa bahasa Indonesia, entah ikut kursus dimana—empat jam tadi itu karena mereka berangkat dari kantornya jam lima, jam dimana para pekerja kantoran di seluruh penjuru kota pulang. Makanya jalanan sampai semacet itu. Hanya sebuah _heol_, yang Yunho ucapkan waktu mendengar penjelasan supirnya waktu itu.

Dan entah atas saran siapa, Yunho memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kantornya pada hari pertama ini menaiki salah satu kendaraan umum yaitu, kereta listrik. Kebetulan stasiun kereta terdekat hanya berjarak sepuluh menit dengan berjalan santai dari apartemennya. Dipikirannya, kereta akan jauh lebih nyaman karena ya… 'kan orang-orang sudah keluar semua naik kendaraan pribadi di jalanan ditambah lagi dengan prospek 'bebas macet' yang sangat menggiurkan itu.

Stasiun tujuan dia ucapkan dengan lancar dan saat mendapatkan tiketnya yang berupa kartu beraksen biru dan hijau, Yunho merasa jalannya mencapai kantor akan semakin mudah karena dengan adanya tiket kartu berarti sistem per-kereta listrik-an disini tidak akan jelek-jelek amat—meskipun dengar-dengar keretanya eks dari Jepang semua—karena sudah mengenal sistem elektifikasi.

TAPI NYATANYA, TIDAK.

Tidak, Tuhan, sama sekali tidak.

Jalannya masih panjang.

Sangat panjang karena sekarang ini, di dalam kereta ini, ada sepasang sikut memalang di depan wajahnya lalu tas polo besar di belakangnya lalu sikut orang lagi dan tas orang lagi di kanan dan kirinya. Yunho cuma dapat dua petak lantai gerbong untuk pijakan sepatu mengkilapnya. Panas, gerah, berisik, sebal, kesal dan _Umma aku rindu padamu. Neraka dunia diringkas dalam satu gerbong kereta ini, umma._

Sungguh, Jakarta kejam sekali kepada seorang Jung Yunho.

_-YJ-_

Yunho masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sebelumnya dia telah berhasil membelah arus lautan manusia, lalu menyebrangi rel—terdorong ibu-ibu pekerja dan bla bla bla—untuk berpindah peron dan akhirnya sekarang dia sedang berdiri menunggu keretanya tiba. Pikirannya terus-terusan mengatakan; semoga dia tak salah naik kereta, tak salah memahami perkataan petugas berompi merah yang terus-terusan mengacungkan tiga jarinya saat bertanya harus pindah kemanakah dia bila ingin turun di stasiun tujuannya dan semuanya. Dia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang bergeser mendekati dirinya.

"Kau mau ke stasiun mana memangnya?" tanya sosok itu.

Lamunannya buyar seketika. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara tadi. Di sampingnya telah berdiri seorang lelaki dengan tinggi badan yang kurang lebih hanya beda sepuluh centi—lebih pendek—darinya, berkulit putih pucat, bersurai cokelat gelap dan ada sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di atas hidungnya. Lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja bergaris lembut warna—

Tunggu, tunggu, tadi orang itu berbicara pakai bahasa apa?

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kau masih tergencet-gencet di dalam gerbong tadi," ucapnya lagi. Orang itu berbicara tanpa menengok. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan kereta berwarna oranye yang berisik—apa sih bahan bakarnya? kayu bakar ya?!—dan penuh dengan tubuh-tubuh manusia yang berdesakan dan bergelayutan di sana sini, yang sedang melintas di seberang peron mereka berdiri.

Yunho terkesiap seketika—setengah karena kaget mendengar klakson kereta oranye itu tiba-tiba mengaum dalam desibel yang super memekakkan telinga—setengahnya lagi karena menyadari bahasa yang _oooh_ sudah sangat dirindukannya siang dan malam itu, diucapkan oleh si lelaki itu.

"Kau orang Korea?" tanyanya hampir-hampir tak percaya—dan sungguh dia hampir berteriak—untung Yunho ingat disini tempat umum. Ada orang senegaranya disini!

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil dan menoleh ke arahnya, "Chungnam-do, Gongju-si. Tentu saja aku orang Korea." Dan wajah lelaki itu sangatlah tampan—no, no, terlalu halus, dia cantik! Yunho terkesima memperhatikan bibir merahnya saat membentuk kalimat _Chungnam-do, Gong_—No! Aduh maaf, Yunho tiba-tiba salah fokus. Dia menampari wajahnya sendiri dalam hati.

"Ah, aku hampir saja gila. Aku benar-benar buta arah disini," keluhnya jujur.

"Semua orang yang baru pertama kali naik kereta juga bilang begitu. Padahal mudahnya semudah membalikkan telapak tanganmu saja," balasnya enteng. Lelaki cantik itu menatap lurus ke depan lagi. Di peron seberang, ada si ular besi yang datang lagi rupanya. Dan begitu pintu kembarnya terbuka, orang-orang keluar seperti muntahan. Laki-laki, perempuan, semuanya melangkah terburu-buru dan langsung menyebar ke segala penjuru.

Tangan lelaki itu menepuk bahunya kemudian menunjuk ke arah wanita di peron seberang yang terlihat bingung dan sedang bertanya pada salah satu petugas berseragam biru dongker, lalu sepertinya dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti orang-orang sini ucapkan.

"Aku baru seminggu di Jakarta dan ya, baru pertama kali naik kereta," ucap Yunho. Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk paham, mulutnya bergumam lagi.

Jauh di atas batok kepalanya, dari sebuah alat pengeras suara yang tergantung di besi penyangga atap peron, suara seorang wanita terus-terusan memberitahukan informasi yang_ selalu_ berisikan sesuatu bernama duri. Lalu setiap kali wanita itu selesai berbicara, orang-orang di sekelilingnya mulai bisik-bisik dengan orang di sebelah mereka dan mengoceh di saat yang bersamaan. Bahkan ada beberapa yang terang-terangan—sepertinya—kesal akan pemberitahuan tersebut.

"_Say_, kau mau kemana?"

"Stasiun Sudilman," jawab Yunho tanpa ragu. Lelaki itu terkekeh sedikit. Apakah ada yang lucu?

Melihat Yunho yang terlihat bingung, lelaki itu menghentikan tertawanya dan berdeham sebelum akhirnya bertanya untuk mengonfirmasi dugaannya, "Sudirman maksudmu?"

Telinganya langsung menangkap huruf itu. Lelaki itu mengatakan Sudirman dengan penekanan berlebih pada huruf r. Oke, maafkan dirinya ya. Berarti kesalahan pengucapannyalah yang tadi lucu dan membuat lelaki itu tertawa.

"Iya itu. Maafkan aksenku, aku dari Gwangju-si," Yunho coba membela diri. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk maklum. Belum Yunho sempat mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan suara klakson yang datang dari arah kanannya. Siluet persegi dari si ular besi terlihat dari kejauhan. Beberapa orang-orang disekitarnya mulai bersiap-siap dan mundur ke belakang garis kuning dan lelaki itu—entah atas alasan apa—dengan sukarela mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho sedikit ke belakang. Yunho sampai lupa menarik nafas sekali saat merasakan tangan lelaki itu bergesekan dengan kemejanya, di depan dadanya. _Ya Tuhan, tolong ampuni aku…_

Kereta itu perlahan memasuki stasiun dan saat pintunya membuka, beberapa orang wanita bertubuh subur dan berbaju berseragam langsung merangsek masuk, padahal yang dari dalam saja belum sempat bisa turun. Seorang lelaki paruh baya di belakangnya meneriakkan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan karena setelahnya orang-orang yang masih berada di luar kereta minggir perlahan memberi jalan kepada penumpang-penumpang yang mau turun tersebut.

"Ayo cepat naik, nanti aku beritahu," ucap si lelaki cantik yang ternyata berdiri di sampingnya. Yunho terkesiap saat merasakan tangan kirinya di gamit oleh lelaki itu.

_-YJ-_

Untunglah kereta yang dia naiki sekarang mengenal apa itu _air conditioner_. Kalau tidak, kali ini Yunho pasti sudah betulan mati karena kereta ini lebih padat dari kereta yang sebelumnya dia naiki.

Lelaki cantik di sampingnya belum mengucapkan apa lagi-lagi. Matanya—Yunho jadi penasaran, seperti apa matanya kalau kacamata itu dilepas?—menatap ke luar jendela kereta, memandangi jalanan dan perumahan kumuh yang tersaji di sepanjang perjalanan. Yunho berdeham sedikit. Sudah bisa bertemu dengan sesama orang Korea disini, harusnya tak dia sia-siakan. Yunho harus inisiatif bicara duluan kalau tak mau kehilanganan kesempatan berkenalan dengan lelaki _sebagus_ ini.

"Kau sepertinya sudah lama disini ya?" tanya Yunho basa-basi. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum sedikit dan mengangguk. "Lumayan, hampir 3 tahun."

"Bekerja?" Lelaki itu menarik nafas dan matanya terpejam sejenak. _Uh, oh, apa aku telah menyinggungnya?_ cemas Yunho dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu memukul pelan bahunya dan dengan nada tak percaya menjawab pertanyaannya, "Memang kau pikir apa yang akan aku perbuat disini selain bekerja? Jadi member boyband?"

Lelaki itu tertawa geli—yang meskipun pelan, tapi tetap terdengar _melodius_ di telinganya—telapak tangan kirinya dibalik untuk menutupi mulutnya dan Yunho jadi ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau seorang member boyband pasti para gadis sudah berteriak-teriak memanggilmu dan minta tanda tangan," Yunho mencoba untuk berkelakar. Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk masih sambil tertawa,"Nyatanya tidak 'kan?" dan menunjukkan tabung kecil berwarna hitam yang tersembunyi di balik lengan kanannya. Sepertinya Yunho tak memperhatikan ada benda itu tadi. "Aku seorang animator, kadang-kadang iseng menggambar _webtoon_."

"Wow, keren," pujinya tulus.

Setelahnya, lelaki itu memandangi ke luar jendela lagi dan Yunho yang sudah tak punya ide mau bertanya apa, jadi ikut-ikutan. Kepalanya mendongak bebas ke kanan ke kiri memandangi poster-poster iklan kosmetik yang terpampang di atap dan di pegangan tangan berbentuk segitiga.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara petugas—atau masinis, entahlah—memberitahukan sesuatu dan beberapa saat kemudian kereta mereka memasuki stasiun yang tak sebesar stasiun tempatnya naik bersama lelaki itu tadi. Pintu kembarnya terbuka dan sebagian kecil orang di dalamnya turun—membuat gerbong itu sedikit lega, namun tetap saja penuh. Hanya dua orang yang naik dari sana. Pintu menutup kembali dan kereta secara perlahan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Yunho tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Dia 'kan tidak tahu harus turun dimana dan lelaki itu belum memberitahunya. Yunho membuka mulutnya kembali, "Nanti tolong beritahu aku kalau sudah saatnya turun, ya?"

Kepalanya lelaki itu mengangguk, matanya menatap ke arahnya. Dalam hati, Yunho sibuk memegangi hatinya agar tidak copot.

"Kau turun setelah stasiun ini. Tidak sampai 5 menit lagi," kelima jarinya terentang menunjukkan angka 5. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya, "Oh, oke."

"Lalu kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukan mau mendaftar jadi member boyband 'kan?"

Sekarang gantian Yunho yang tertawa, tangannya sudah terangkat, siap meniru perlakuan lelaki tadi padanya tapi diurungkan karena… _aku harus baik 'kan padanya? hehehe. _Modus.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku diutus Abeoji untuk mengurus anak cabang perusahaan disini," jawab Yunho santai. Lelaki itu terkesiap, kemudian sambil mengangguk-angguk paham dia berkata, "Oh, seorang tuan muda rupanya? Kenapa kau naik kendaraan umum? Kemana supir pribadimu pergi, _doryeonim_?"

Yunho berdecih mendengar kata doryeonim barusan, telinganya sudah bosan, "Kau ini..."

Tanpa Yunho menyadari, kereta mereka telah memasuki stasiun selanjutnya. Matanya melihat para penumpang yang mendapat tempat duduk di depannya mulai bersiap untuk bangun. Lelaki itu juga melihatnya, tapi keduanya tak ada yang menyadari.

"Karena macet, tentu saja. Tak butuh lama-lama tinggal disini untuk tahu semacet apa kota ini 'kan?" Lelaki itu tersenyum setuju mendengar jawabannya, "Ya, benar juga."

"Namaku Jung Yunho," tangan kanan Yunho terulur berbarengan dengan terbukanya pintu gerbong kereta. Lelaki itu segera menyadari kesilapannya ketika wanita paruh baya yang duduk di depannya memintanya untuk minggir karena dia ingin turun. Dia tak menggubris tangan Yunho dan segera mendorong tubuhnya mengikuti arus orang-orang yang mau turun, "Kau cepatlah turun, nanti pintunya keburu ditutup."

Yunho melupakan tangannya yang masih tergantung di udara, "Terimakasih banyak, ya! Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi," dan terbawa arus keluar dari gerbong tersebut.

Saat dia menyadari ajakan jabat tangannya yang belum terbalas, Yunho segera membalik tubuhnya dan bertanya, "Siapa namamu?" pada lelaki cantik yang telah berpindah berdiri di depan pintu itu. Berpuluh-puluh orang yang bagaikan kawanan _barracuda_ sedang berburu sudah menabrak, mendorong, mengumpati Yunho yang masih berdiri di belakang garis kuning, namun dia tak peduli.

"Namaku..." ucap lelaki itu berbarengan dengan pintu kereta yang bergerak menutup. Dari balik kaca pintu kereta, lelaki itu menarik senyum miris di bibirnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa suara. Tangan kanannya melambai kecil padanya.

Yunho hanya bisa gigit jari dan menggelengi nasibnya yang sial. Dia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sampai siluet persegi si ular besi menghilang di kejauhan. Membawa lelaki cantiknya pergi bersamanya.

_Semoga nasib sialku bisa mempertemukanku kembali denganmu, Gongju-ssi._

**Fin**

* * *

*Hangulnya kota Gongju (공주) artinya Princess. Bisa dibilang Gongju-si itu the city of princess deh :p /ngasal banget kamuu/

*Maksud Yunho manggil Gongju-ssi disini bisa berarti ganda. Yang pertama bisa kayak kalo kita lagi bilang orang jawa yang nggak dikenal sebagai si Mas-mas/Mbak-mbak Jawa (berhubung Jaejoong belum sempat 'kan bilang namanya siapa), yang kedua bisa karena emang secara harfiah Yunho mau manggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Gongju/Princess itu hehe

* * *

a/n Akhirnya nulis juga~ pake latarnya Jakarta dan di sekitar kereta, stasiun, de el el karena setiap hari aku naik kereta ke kampus, jadi nggak usah riset lapangan apalagi ngehayal-hayal ntar tempatnya anu kayak apa ya ini ya itu ya hehe

Dan aku belum mutusin ini mau jadi series apa nggak, so aku bikin completed aja dulu deh. Summary-nya kan juga emang cuma buat chapter ini. Kalo nanti lanjut ya tinggal di ganti in-progress aja haha

Makasih udah mau baca! :D


End file.
